1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate capable of improving display quality, a display apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel to display an image. Since the display panel has a non-emissive property, a light source is necessary to provide light to the display panel. In this regard, the LCD includes a backlight unit in addition to the display panel.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to the position of a light source. The light source is provided behind the display panel in the direct-illumination type backlight unit. The light source is provided at a side of the display panel in the edge-illumination type backlight unit.
Since the light source is provided with a point light source or a linear light source for the LCD, the backlight unit includes a light guide plate that guides the light from the light source into the display panel in order to efficiently supply light to the display panel. The light guide plate converts the light path to guide the light to the display panel.